Heart of Frost
by Bali Lali
Summary: Someone else was with Wendy when she came to help with Nirvana, a friend of CaitShelter's guild master. Snow is a 16 year old mage with a heart of ice and a will of steel. With a hidden agenda and a powerful magic, Natsu soon grows suspicious of the girl. But is it suspicion that's keeping him interested or something else?


I can't help but chuckle as I watch Wendy run into the large mansion before tripping over nothing and landing on her face. "I do wish she was more careful sometimes Carla" I look down at the white cat next to me, she wore a dark fuschia skirt and a pale yellow shirt under a marigold vest. Her cuffs where the same shade as her skirt, a bow under her neck and upon her tail, they where both a bright pink colour.

"Indeed Snow. Oh dear" She sighs in frustration and I watch as Carla runs for the door. "Always in a hurry.." I feel the corner of my mouth tweak up and I hurry after her.

* * *

_"What in the world is CaitShelter thinking? They must be REALLY struggling for members if they sent her here on her own"_

I chuckle at Carla "She isn't alone! You shouldn't jump to conclusions, gaudy trolip!" They all seemed pretty taken back over the fact she was a child but it was to be expected.

"Carla? You followed me?" Wendy asks innocently.

"Of course child! You are far to young to be travelling unaccompanied" I reach the door and step into the hall.

"Indeed Wendy" Wendy turns to me.

"You too?" I smile at her.

"Whom may I ask are you?" I look at a man whom I soon recognized as Jura of the Ten Saints.

"From what we've heard, CaitShelter where only sending a single member" I chuckle.

"You are mistaken, I am merely a friend of CaitShelter's guild master, whom asked me to help Wendy in this _mission_" I notice Wendy was getting nervous.

"I know I'm not what you where probably expecting...and I'm alot smaller and younger then you...and I don't know any offensive spells, but I know alot of supportive magic!... So please let me into the group!" She was almost to tears. "It would be SO embarrassing if you sent me back!"

The group was taken back by her childish attitude, "Now child! You will never gain their respect unless you show confidence!" Carla states in annoyance. "I know! I'm sorry..!" I look at the others in the room from Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel and his companion Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, and Lucy Heartfillia. From Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia, Jura Neekis, and Sherry Blendy. And from Blue Pegasus; Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Hibiki 'Hundred Night' Lates, Ren 'Silent Night' Akatsuki, and Eve 'Holy Night' Tearm.

"I swear, you'll drive me to catnip" Carla stats crossing her arms

"Thank you ma'am for allowing us the information of your intentions, however you did not answer my first question" Jura states and I was and wasn't surprised about what happened next.

"It must be something beautiful! Especially for such an _alluring _young lady" I feel someone caress my face and I turn to the face of Hibiki Lates,

"Of course! Perhaps Harmony?" Eve asks from his kneeling position at my feet, my gloved right hand in his.

"Allow the lady space" Ren was standing next to me and I sigh before crossing my arms.

"Your attempts at flirting are pitiful gentlemen" They look completely shocked for a moment before falling into a depression moment. "Please understand I do not feel comfortable giving away my name to those I do not know, so please, until you gain my trust I would prefer if you just called me '_Snow_' for now".

Erza walks forward, "Forgive me, I was merely caught off guard, it's a pleasure to have you aboard Wendy, Snow" Wendy looks up at Erza in awe.

"Wow! You're Erza right? I can't believe it's really you!" She squeals.

"You aren't the monster I pictured" Carla states and I hold out my hand politely and Erza shakes it firmly, "Thank you". I look down to see Happy attempiting to flirt with Carla in which she was ignoring. In the short moment in which I hadn't been looking the Trimen had snatched up both Wendy and Carla.

"What're you doing?" Wendy asks nervously as Eve sets down the glass of juice.

"We're pampering a princess" He says simply.

"Would you like to freshen up?" Hibiki holds out a warm towel and Wendy looks at me.

"Help...!" I chuckle before walking over to the set up before me.

"I see our Icy Princess has finally joined us!" Hibiki says in a seductive voice.

"Merely to collect the victim" They relive the depression stage and Wendy uses that chance to come and grab my hand.

* * *

"Okay" Ichiya now stood in the centre of the luxurious hall, several lights protruding from the floor centred on him, causing un-necessary shadows from his cheekbones. "Now, that all the involved parties are present. I think it is about time to get this mission briefing underway" He strikes poses as he talks and I roll my eyes

"You gonna tell us through interpretive dance?" I ask sarcastically.

"Our first order of buisness, finding the location of the _Oracion Seis!_"

There is dead silence.

"Right after I make a letter of the alphabet" He says whilst shuffling of his stage.

1o minutes later he shuffles back onto his stage, "Much better!... Please! Pay close attention. To the North lies the Werthwood City...where the ancients one sealed a POWERFUL force. A magic called _Nirvana_!"

"Nirvana?"

"Never heard of it before" Lyon says simply, turning to Jura, "Do you know what it is?" He shakes his head.

"Very little is known of this magic but it is a notable point that it is both destructive in nature and is a high class of dark magic" I say next to the Lucy.

"Destruction magic?" Natsu asks me and I nod.

"And that the Orecion Seis want it badly" Eve pipes in whilst Hibiki straightens his posture.

"We assume that's why they travelled to the Werthwood City. They're desperate to get their hands on such a powerful magic" Ichiya moves closer to them, "And to prevent that" He moves with attempted grace, failing in his own way. "WE MUST DESTROY THE ORECION SEIS!" And all four of them pull a pose complimented by cheap sparkle magic.

"It's actually annoying in its own way" I mutter to Lucy and she nods in agreement.

"We may have the advantage in numbers, but REMEMBER. We CANNOT underestimate them. They're incredibly strong. We may well be in over our heads" I watch as Hibiki snaps his fingers and a huge golden screen and keyboard appear in front of him.

"That's archive magic. I don't believe I've seen it used before"

"And it does WHAT exactly?" Sherry asks in an obnoxious tone. A smaller collection of screens appears in front of us, "Storing information and photos on the enemy. Don't ask how we got them"

_"First up is a wizard whom, judging by his name uses speed magic, Racer"_

"I don't know what it is but I don't like the looks of this guy" Gray states and I turn back to the screens.

_"Then there is a man whom is willing to wipe out an entire militaiy division. For the right price. Divine eye's Hoteye"_

"He kills for money? Sick" Sherry says in anger.

_"She is gorgeous, but just as vicious. This is Angel"_

"So...she's the beautiful but deadly type huh? _IS THIS CHICK FOR REAL_?" Lucy asks nervously.

_"Next member is such a mystery we only know his name. Midnight" _

"Midnight? That's an odd name, does it relate to his power?" Erza asks to no one in particuler.

_"Next there is the snake mage, Cobra" _

I stiffen at the mention of the name and glare at the picture of the boy's face.

_"And finally the commander of Orecion Seis, Brain"_

"There you go, on their own they can wipe out entire guilds but together? They're unstoppable. We have twelve to their six but that seems our only advantage"

Lucy and Wendy looked like they where about to faint. "Uhh..question? Can I volunteer to stay behind and NOT die today?"

Wendy was shaking, "I don't wont to die either, so can I please go home?" Carla starts lecturing Wendy and I squat down to her level. "Don't worry Wendy, I'll keep you safe. And so will Carla"

"Curve your fear my friends, there is more to a battle then mortal combat. Perhaps we can find the enemies STRONGHOLD"

"Stronghold?" Natsu asks

"Yeah you heard the man; we've looked everywhere but haven't any success" Ren says with his arms crossed.

"Here's the deal. They've gotta have some some temporary base in the Werthwood City"

"And once we've found it! We plan to gather the Orecion Seis inside"

Gray slips his hands into his pockets, "And how do you plan to do that?"

"BY KICKING THEIR BUTTS AND DRAGGING THEM BACK!" Natsu yells, pumped up.

"He's too excited for this..." Lucy mutters.

"What's the next part of the plan?" I ask and he points upwards.

"Then we'll give them a one way ticket to OBLIVION! Courtesy of Kristina! The Magestique Pride of the Blue Pegasus guild""

"I've heard of the sky ship but I thought it was just a myth!" Sherry says in amazement and Lucy practically sweat-dropped.

"Is that really necessary! There's only six of them!"

"That is the enemy we face!" Jura says sternly.

"Sir yes sir!" Lucy says in fear.

"And REMEMBER...under no circumstances should you ever engage the enemy in 1 on 1 combat. Our best hope is to seperate them and devote two wizards to each fight"

Lucy and Wendy where trembling and Carla was repeatedly telling them to stop acting so childish. "LET'S GO!" I turn to Dragneel and I have to say the fire made me kind of nervous. "I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

The door was pulverised and I can't help but laugh as we all set out for our mission. Oblivious to the threat among us.

* * *

**So this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic and I have high hopes for this one. Brief description of Snow is that she has black hair that is pulled into a messy bun, pale skin, blue eyes and black skinny jeans. She wears a large white trench coat and glove. She wears heelless blacks boots and a black singlet underneath.**

**Read and Review**

**Follow and Favorite**

**Love Bali~Lali**


End file.
